Known as a conventional laser processing apparatus is one which irradiates a planar object to be processed with processing laser light while locating a converging point within the object, so as to form a modified region to become a cutting start point within the object along a line to cut the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343008